


Clouds On Curtis

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Australia, Chef Louis, Cook Niall, Fluff, Kitchenhand Liam, M/M, More tags to follow..., Strangers to Lovers, Sydney - Freeform, artist Liam, lots and lots of fluff, restaurant owner harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: A wave of comfort sweeps over Louis like a blanket as he allows himself a moment to imagine the possibilities. His past failures and disappointments feel like they are ebbing away, like shackles falling from his limbs. The burdens he's been bearing and the guilt he’s been carrying slipping away into the ground with each step he takes.Harry reaches for the door and pauses, holding the handle he turns to face Louis.“Are you ready for the adventure to begin?” Harry looks at him with hope in his eyes, dimple cratering in his left cheek.“Absolutely, I’m all yours.” Louis says, wide smile breaking across his face, feeling the crinkles appear at the corners of his eyes.In that moment he is sure of it. Surer than he's been about anything for years. This is exactly where he’s supposed to be. This is his second chance.Or the one where Louis is a chef who is looking for a chance to start over, Harry’s restaurant needs the right chef to make his dream come to life, Niall is a cook who desperately wants to be a chef, and Liam just wants to be happy. Together, can they turn their dreams into reality?





	1. I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my little piece of self-indulgence. There is no miscommunication here, absolutely none, I won't have it near this fic. Everyone speaks clearly and explains things until the other person understands. There is no wandering off confused about what just happened, no circumstances where a conversation ends half way through and is left unaddressed. Nope.
> 
> Anyway. This is a lot about fairy lights. Harry and Louis bathed in the light of said fairy lights, sharp jawlines casting shadows due to the same fairy lights.
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!!! xx
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat (I’m not scary, I promise) at [ jacaranda-bloom](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/),
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis arrives at Clouds On Curtis and it's not what he'd expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for choosing to start this little journey with me. I hope you like it!
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

[](https://imgur.com/MaJCdXa)

Curtis Road bustles with the after-work crowd, busying themselves with places to be and people to see, boots scratching on the paved footpath. The headlights of the cars shine in Louis’ eyes, snaking their way down the two-lane roadway, slowly navigating pedestrian crossings and traffic lights.

It’s a popular area, clearly a lot of foot traffic, which is a good sign. Plenty of bars, shops and restaurants. Not an upmarket city area by any means, more like a busy High Street, but busy nonetheless.

It may not be what he is used to, but the days have long since past where he could pick and choose. Six months ago, things were different, he was different, his world was different. He was sought after, at the top of his career and people revered him. Those times are a distant memory. Now, he is grateful for a job, any job that allows him to do what he loves.

Louis walks on, the hubbub around him starting to die down and the crowds thinning out as the streetscape gradually changes with shops and terrace houses mixing together.

“One-six-two.” Louis murmurs aloud when he finally spots a building with a number he can see in the darkening evening. The email had said 152 Curtis Road at 6:00pm, so it must not be that much farther.

He’d landed in Sydney two days ago and when he had checked his phone to find a voicemail from Alistair back home, letting him know that he’d found him a job and that the details had been emailed. A new restaurant, looking for a head chef. Located in a suburb off the fringe of the inner city, they wanted someone to come in a create the menu from scratch and help them build the business.

The excitement in Alistair’s voice was apparent, but he also reminded Louis that this was a “great opportunity”. While he hadn’t said it, it was easy enough to read between the lines and hear his warning “Don’t fuck this up because I don’t know when the next opportunity might come, or if it even will come”.

He stayed in a hotel the first night, trying to sleep through the jet lag and had then busied himself finding a serviced apartment that was a convenient ten minute walk away from the restaurant. It was a modern, fully furnished two-bedroom flat that had beautiful sweeping views of the water, the Sydney Harbour Bridge and Luna Park.

A large suitcase, his carry-on backpack, his laptop bag, and some tea and milk was all he had brought to the flat. It wasn't enough to make it like home, but for now it would do fine.

Louis had expected to have to search for work so the ease with which this job landed in his lap had come as a welcome surprise. The salary Alistair had negotiated for him was also generous considering his recent employment history. He would start with a three month contract, with an indefinite extension of things went well. Louis had decided that if it was a disaster he could at least keep up pretences while he got a feel for the local market and looked for something more suitable.

The misty rain continues as he walks, puddles forming on the footpath reflecting the bright signs of the surrounding shops. The swoosh of the cars moving more freely at this end of the road, soothing in their rhythm, like waves beating on the shore.

He wondered what the kitchen would be like, what the staff would be like. How much did they know about his background? Rising young star to burnt-out has-been in such a short space of time. He’d been on top of the world. But the higher you rise the farther you fall. Louis knew that all too well now.

It had been his idea, and his alone, with no possibility of laying blame on anyone else. Verdu was a Michelin Star restaurant in London, and Louis had been brought in as head chef two years earlier. At twenty five, he had been young for the position back then, but had more than enough ego to make up for it. Yeah, ego had certainly not been lacking.

After two years of toeing the line and establishing himself, the board at Verdu had accepted his proposal for an ambitious redesign of their menu, but he only shared his full vision with his three sous chefs. He had worked tirelessly on it for months, thinking that he was pushing the boundaries and creating dishes that would revolutionise the industry. He was determined to make his mark in the history books. He wanted the fame and the accolades. All of them, for himself, and it was that selfishness that had ultimately brought about his demise.

Somewhere along the way he'd drowned in his own arrogance and had removed himself so far from reality that he hadn't been able to see how far he’d strayed into the wilderness until it was too late. He’d dismissed the concerns from his sous chefs to reconsider, to tone it down, assuming their pleas were merely manifestations of their jealousy, and forged ahead with the new menu.

Having been shrouded in secrecy, there was an immense buzz for the night of the reveal. But as plate after unfinished plate was returned to the kitchen, Louis knew his career, as it had been, was over. He had resigned that evening and left in disgrace.

In the months that followed, Verdu went about the process of gradually rebuilding their reputation, in no small part by trashing Louis’ own reputation within the industry. He didn't hold a grudge though. He knew he deserved it and much, much more.

After hiding away for a time, too embarrassed to show his face, he had started to look for work. For six agonisingly long months he searched in London, but everywhere he went doors were being closed in his face before they were really even open. He had decided it was time for a drastic change. He thought of moving out of London, to another city up north maybe, even somewhere else in Europe. But he needed a proper break. A clean break. In all honesty, he needed to get the fuck away from everyone who had known him and everything he'd ever done.

He packed up everything he owned and put it in storage, rented out his apartment and bought a ticket to Australia - that was about as far away as he could physically go unless he wanted to try out his culinary prowess on the penguins in Antarctica. He'd considered it, but thought that was probably a little dramatic even for him. So Australia it was. The land down under. Beaches and outback and red dirt and mountains and sunshine and…..misty rain and puddles, yeah that was unexpected. What did people say about the weather following you? Well it could bugger off. He wasn't in the mood.

So this is how he finds himself walking along an unfamiliar footpath, in an unfamiliar city, embarking on a journey he could never have conceived of less than a year before. 

As he approaches the restaurant, his stomach starts to buzz with nervous butterflies. What if he can’t do this? What if he fails again? What if they see right through him?

Louis sees a sandwich board on the footpath ahead of him, emblazoned with the restaurants name, and touting their specials for the evening.…..

Lamb Shanks $15  
Chicken Parmigiana $18  
Beef & Mushroom Pie $14  
Vegetarian Lasagne $14  
Chocolate Mud Cake $7

“What the hell is this shit…” he mumbles to himself. Has he been sucked up into a wormhole and found himself in a parallel universe? This has to be a joke, surely. These aren't even counter lunch quality dishes at a local pub. This is a terrible idea he thinks. He should turn around. Maybe he should reconsider Antarctica.

Louis pulls his phone from his back jeans pocket and checks the time. 5:45pm. So he’s fifteen minutes early. Shit. Eager much?

But as he turns and looks at the facade of the restaurant, a sense of calm and warmth immediately washes over him. A two story terrace house stands before him with a front garden three steps up from street level. At the top of of the steps, a low wrought iron fence sits on a short sandstone wall, bushes covered in soft cream flowers peeking through the bars. In the garden he can see tables laid out with the chairs rested on two legs leaning against the tabletops, large canvas shade sails shielding the dining area from the weather. Each table is topped with an unlit candle in mismatched green and blue jars. There are meandering sandstone flagstones that work themselves through the maze of tables, guided by soft yellow lights inlaid beside the pathway to another three steps leading up to a verandah with more tables and further to the main entrance.

The garden is draped in low hanging branches from two large trees that frame the sides, fairy lights twinkling and shimmering in the slight breeze, like fireflies dancing amongst the leaves. Spotlights search up into the boughs of the trees and illuminate the deep green foliage, casting shadows on the building beyond.

It’s beautiful. Not at all what he imagined and nothing like he had ever seen, but at the same time it feels so familiar and welcoming.

His eyes are drawn back to the verandah as one window and then another are raised, allowing soft music and light chatter to spill out. He can hear laughter and chair legs scraping on the floor, the sounds of cutlery and plates being clanked about, telltale signs the restaurant is getting ready to open for the evening. Louis has missed these sounds so much.

Taking a deep breath, he is about to move towards the sandstone steps when the main entrance door swings open, more sounds from inside cascading down through the garden.

“S’alright Amy, I’ll fix the tables out here.” A deep voice with an English accent calls out. Louis stops and watches from the shadows of the footpath as the man strides through the entrance, letting the door ease shut behind him.

Walking across the verandah and down the stairs to the garden, Louis can hear him singing happily as he flits around from table to table placing the chairs on their four legs and pushing them under. He moves back through the garden, long limbs carrying him gracefully and effortlessly, lifting the coloured jars and lighting the candles with a long stove lighter. As each candle bursts into life Louis can see the light flicker on the man's face, gently coloured by the green and blue of each jar. His soft curls frame his face and hang down to brush the top of his broad shoulders.

Once the last candle is lit, the man leaps back up the three stairs to the verandah in one stride, pulling the door open and propping it ajar with his foot, his leg extended while he reaches for something inside. Spinning back around with a tray of cutlery, plates and napkins he sets it down on the nearest verandah table. Reaching both hands up to his hair he winds his long curls up into a bun. Louis inhales sharply, eyes widening at the image he is presented with.

Even from a distance, the man is literally breathtaking. Big eyes, sharp jaw, a long elegant neck and tattoos adorning his arms, biceps flexing as he secures the bun in place with a tie from around his wrist. Louis’ eyes drop to the waistband of his black trousers and the hem of his white t-shirt where more tattoos peek out.

Louis stands frozen in place, hidden mostly in the shadows and watching the man in front of him go about the seemingly mundane tasks as if they are scenes from an exquisitely choreographed dance.

“Kitchen’s not open ’til six, but you can come in and have a drink or a cuppa while you wait if you like?”

Louis watches as the man picks up the tray, balancing it on one hand as he starts to place the settings on each table. He makes his way down the stairs and when he reaches the bottom he sets the tray down and walks over to the fence.

“You okay mate?” The man speaks again. This time looking directly at Louis.

“S-Sorry?” Louis stammers, as he startles from his thoughts, a tad embarrassed that he’s been caught out so obviously staring.

“I said you can come in and have a drink until we open if you like?” The man says, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh shit. Sorry. Yeah um. I’m not here for dinner.” Louis manages to get out.

“Ahhh. A fellow countryman. Well, it’s a shame you're not hungry. We’ve got some lovely specials on tonight.” The man says with a cheery smile.

Louis steps out of the shadows and towards the fence, the lights from the courtyard illuminating his face.

The man gasps. “Louis Tomlinson! You're Louis Tomlinson. You're here! Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He swings the gate open. “Please, um, please come on up. I’m so sorry.”

“Cheers mate.” Louis chuckles out on a laugh, his embarrassment somehow having thankfully transferred to the man before him. As he walks through the gate and up into the garden, he spins around to face the man. “And yeah, I’m Louis. And you are?”

“Shit. I’m making a terrible first impression.” The man says as he holds out his hand. Louis begs to differ actually, but he reaches out his own hand and it is immediately engulfed by the man's long fingers and warm palm.

“I’m Harry. Harry Styles. Welcome to Clouds on Curtis.” The man, Harry, says as he places his other hand over the top of Louis’, shaking their hands as he looks at Louis with wide friendly eyes. Up close Louis can see that they are a deep emerald green and he lets himself get lost for a brief moment before snapping himself back to reality.

“Nice to meet you Harry.” Harry just stares at him, into him almost, still shaking his hand and everything just melts around them. Their surrounds blur in swathes of light and lilting music from inside the restaurant. Harry is lit from behind and he is almost glowing.

“Shit.” Harry gruffs out on a light laugh and drops his hand, releasing Louis from the warmth of his touch. “Sorry. Um… So yeah, this is the garden.” He says as he waves his hand around the garden.

“It’s lovely.” Louis says quietly, a smile in his voice, still unable to drag his eyes away from the man in front of him.

“Thanks. Ah, lemme just finish these place settings and then I’ll take you inside to meet the team.” Harry says excitedly as he picks up the tray and rushes around quickly setting the remaining tables in the garden.

“S’fine mate. Take your time.” Louis pushes the sides of his trench coat back and slips both hands into his pockets, looking around the garden with a keener eye now that he has got better view. The chairs are all white painted wood and the cloths over the tables are crisp white linen matching the white napkins that Harry is laying out on the tables. Up close, he can see that the green and blue coloured glass jars are actually mosaic covered candle holders, beautifully and unevenly mottled which lets the candlelight spill out across the tables in gentle waves as the flames flicker from within.

Although Harry is seemingly rushing around the tables laying out the settings, they are perfectly constructed, all the appropriate, and apparently good quality, cutlery in the right places and evenly spaced. Nothing unnecessary to create clutter and nothing garish to cheapen the effect.

But something still isn't adding up. The beautiful surrounds, quality furnishings and gentle ambience are in stark contrast to the menu board and what it entails. Louis is intrigued.

“Ok. All done. Let’s get inside then.” Harry’s words startle Louis from his thoughts.

Louis nods as Harry thumbs over his shoulder and turns to walk towards the main entrance letting the empty tray bounce on his knee as his strides along the pathway. Louis follows behind and Harry slows briefly, glancing behind and flashing him a small smile which Louis reflexively returns. It feels nice. It feels genuine. There is none of the awkwardness or formality he had expected, just a sense of calm.

A wave of comfort sweeps over Louis like a blanket as he allows himself a moment to imagine the possibilities. His past failures and disappointments feel like they are ebbing away, like shackles falling from his limbs, the burdens he's been bearing and the guilt he’s been carrying slipping away into the ground with each step he takes.

Harry reaches for the door and pauses, holding the handle he turns to face Louis.

“Are you ready for the adventure to begin?” Harry looks at him with hope in his eyes, dimple cratering in his left cheek. 

“Absolutely, I’m all yours.” Louis says, wide smile breaking across his face, feeling the crinkles appear at the corners of his eyes.

In that moment he is sure of it. Surer than he's been about anything for years. This is exactly where he’s supposed to be. This is his second chance.

 

~~~~

 

Louis nods in thanks as he walks past Harry, through the open door and onto the main floor of the restaurant. The warmth he had felt in the garden outside was doubled, and then some, with every surface and furnishing adding to a layered effect and crescendoing in a sense of relaxed-chic-homey-opulence. It’s a contradiction, but somehow it just works, not unlike Harry himself.

Off to the right stands a long solid-wood bar, spirit bottles and glasses lining the mirrored back wall above counter level and glass fronted stainless steel fridges below. A large plain white vase with an impressive arrangement of fresh flowers perches at the end. Spilling over with lilies and other artfully constructed greenery.

Scanning around the large room he notes around twenty tables, including bench seating along the left hand wall, all dressed in the same white linens but with clear hand-blown candle lit mini-vases instead of the blue and green from the courtyard. His eyes are drawn up to a large modern-style chandelier which cascades from the ceiling, white porcelain feathers and wings dangling artfully and casting gentle patterns around the room.

At the rear of the room two sets of floor-to-ceiling glass paned french doors open out onto what looks like an internal courtyard with at least another ten tables, this time with yellow and pink vases flickering with candlelight. Louis can also see what appears to be a waterfall on the rear wall of the courtyard, lit from below with yellow-tinged hues.

“So this is us.” Harry says brightly, snapping Louis from his thoughts.

“I’m not sure how much information Alistair provides to you, but we have the capacity to do around three hundred covers per night over a couple of sittings, not that we ever get anywhere near that, but we have high hopes.” Harry says cheerfully.

“What do you average now?” Louis questions.

“Ummm…about thirty on a really good night…maybe ten on an average night.” Harry sighs, looking around the room. “But I know we can do so much more, we’re just missing that last piece of the puzzle.”

“Oh yeah, and what’s that?” Louis says, turning towards Harry.

“You.” Harry says matter-of-factly.

Louis fish-mouths at Harry as a door swings open next to the bar, a short blonde girl barreling through onto the main floor. She grins as soon as she spies Louis. “Well hello there and what do we have here? Hm?” She says as she slinks, cat-like, the rest of the way over before standing front of Louis.

“Amy, this is Louis Tomlinson. Our new chef.” Harry says as he nods towards Louis. “Louis, this is Amy, our full-time flirt…..and part-time waitress.”

Louis extends a hand in Amy’s direction which she takes before turning it palm down, and kissing the back of his hand whilst performing a low curtsey. 

So it was going to be like that then. Well Louis prides himself on having a brilliantly sharp wit and always being up for anything. He can totally play along.

As Amy stands back upright, Louis flips their hands so hers is palm down now. He bends down on one knee, kissing her hand as she giggles excitedly. “A pleasure to meet you kind sir.” Amy manages to get out through her giggles. “To be assured, the pleasure is all mine fair maiden.” He responds, a bright and cheeky smile spreading across his face.

Harry joins in their laughter, smiling happily, clearly relieved that the introductions are going well and that Louis hasn’t flipped out at Amy’s behaviour.

“Right, enough of that you two. Let’s go see the boys in the kitchen.” Harry says motioning towards the door Amy had emerged from.

Pushing the door open with one hand, Harry holds it for Louis to walk through.

“So, this is the heart of our operation. Where all the magic happens.” Harry says proudly.

Louis looks around the kitchen and starts cataloging the equipment and layout. Most of the fittings look industrial quality and relatively new which is a relief. The layout isn’t exactly ideal, but if they are only handling ten to thrity covers per night, then efficiency probably hasn’t been a big concern. In any case, it is easily fixed by repositioning a couple of the floating workstations.

One man is at a prep station chopping mushrooms as another leans over the wash station rinsing dishes to put into the large dishwasher.

“Boys!” Harry calls above the sound of the music and running water, both men stopping their tasks and looking up at Harry and Louis. “This here is Louis Tomlinson, our new chef.” Harry says proudly.

Both the men walked towards them, wiping their hands on their waist-high black aprons.

The man who had been prepping arrives first with an outstretched hand. “Thank fuck you're here. If I have to cook many more Chicken Parmi-disasters m’gonna neck myself. I’m Niall.”

“Nice to meet you mate” Louis said as he grips Niall’s hand. “And what, you’re not a fan of a good ole Chicken Parmi-vagina? I’m shocked!!” Niall bursts out laughing. “You’ll do mate, you’ll do. I’m your sous chef.” Niall says as he drops Louis’ hand, smiling warmly.

“Liam.” The other man says as he extends his own hand. “And I do everything else, dishes, prep, fetch, whatever needs doing. Welcome to our happy home Louis”. He says with a slightly more serious, but friendly demeanour nonetheless.

Amy comes back through the door and stands next to Harry.

Placing his hands on his hips Harry smiles widely turning to Louis. “So, this is us. This is the dream team. Whaddya reckon?”

Louis looks toward four pairs of hopeful eyes and smiles. “I think this is brilliant and I can’t wait to get started.”

Harry beams and suddenly Louis is engulfed in a huge bear hug, Harry whispering a soft “Thank you” into his ear. Then the rest of the team pile on and Louis finds himself in the middle of a giant group hug, that warms his soul from the inside out.

Who even were these people? How is it possible that he feels so comfortable already? It’s certainly different to the stuffy operations he’s used to but he isn’t about to complain. This is all about fresh starts.

“Right.” Harry says, breaking up the cuddle pile. “Everyone back to work!” Waving his hands to shoo them away.

“Let’s go and sit down for a bit and go over everything.” Harry says as he guides Louis back through the door, hand on the small of his back warmth radiating from his touch.

“Would you like a drink or a cuppa?” Harry says as he walks behind the bar gesturing for Louis to sit on one of the stools in front. “There’s usually no drinking on the job of course, but since you’re just here observing tonight, I think we can break the rules.”

“Actually, just a cuppa would be great, thanks.” Louis says sliding up onto the bar stool. “This weather makes me think of home. Who knew Sydney would be drizzling and overcast half the time?”

“Yeah, you really can get four seasons in one day here.” Harry nods as he brings the barista machine to life, filling a teapot with boiling water. “Umm…. English Breakfast, Yorkshire, Camomile…?”

“Yorkshire for the Yorkshireman please.” Louis says. “Pretty sure there’s a rule about that.”

Harry turns with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t think I’ve heard about that one, but I am a stickler for the rules.” He says as he smirks and lets out a hearty laugh.

Louis smiles. “So, it’s just the five of us then?”

Harry continues moving within the bar, filling a small milk jug and grabbing a dish of sugar cubes, then a cup, saucer, spoon and places them all in front of Louis on a small tray. He pops two tea bags inside the teapot and starts swirling it around.

“Yeah, just us. No real need for anyone else at this stage, but I have high hopes. I think I may have mentioned that. We’ve got a lot of potential. I believe in us.”

Harry gently moves the teapot in circular motions as he talks. “This is a great place, I came here for years while I was at Uni. It was a different place then. More hipster and grungey. Graffiti on the walls, cats wandering around and joining you when they felt like it. Cushions everywhere with low tables. Incense burning constantly and weird music playing in the background. It took about an hour to get a coffee but no one seemed to care much. It was very chill. But obviously that’s no way to run a business. And…” Harry pauses with the teapot in hand. “I’m pretty sure the cops busted them for dealing weed on the side more than once. Actually, I suspect the cafe was probably the side business.” He grins, placing the teapot on the tray in front of Louis.

Louis smiles and leans forward, letting the smell of the tea steeping waft up into his face. “So when did the owners buy the place?” Louis queried as he poured some milk into his cup.

“Owners?” Harry crosses his forearms and rests them on the bar, a confused expression on his face. Then the realisation hits him. “Oh, no, no. I mean- wait.” He says as he stands back upright. “Sorry, I should've made that clearer.”

Louis looks at him with furrowed brows as Harry continues. “I am the owner. Me. This is my place. I’m the host but also the owner. Actually I own this building as well as the business.” Harry says, a look of pride settling on his face.

“That’s amazing Harry. Very impressive. Alistair obviously didn’t provide much information.” He trails off letting the information sink in. “Did you get the place like this?”

“Yeah. I mean. Well, the furnishings are new, the stuff they had here was hideous, probably part of the reason the last business in here only lasted a year. The kitchen had been upgraded just before they took over, so I didn't really need to do much in there. The flow doesn't quite work, but I wasn't sure what to do.” Louis felt a smirk creep onto his face. “Figured it would be best to let you do that.” Harry says as he turns and squats down in front on the bank of fridges behind the bar returning with a bottle of mineral water.

“So you bought the place recently then?” Louis asks as he pours the tea into his cup, foregoing the sugar cubes.

“Actually, it was willed to me by my great uncle about a year ago, along with some cash. Lucky break right? He didn’t have any kids and we’d often talked about how wonderful this place could be if it had the right person looking after it. Guess he figured that person was me?” He says as he twists the top off a mineral water bottle, a light fizz escaping from the cap. Louis smiles and nods, waiting for Harry to continue.

“When I inherited the building it came with all the fittings and fixtures, plus a the previous business already operating which was nice. I moved in upstairs to save money on my own rent and used the time to decide what I wanted to do while I still had tenants in place. Once they packed it in, I used the money I had put aside, and my great uncles cash to refurbish the place.” Harry says as he waves the bottle around. “Pretty happy with how it turned out if I do say so myself.”

“That’s smart, very smart. And it really is lovely Harry. You’ve got quite an eye for design.” Louis says as he purses his lips and blows across the top of his tea.

When Harry hasn’t spoken for a while, Louis looks up through his long eyelashes to see Harry staring at his mouth. Huh. Interesting.

Harry quickly averts his gaze and continues. “Um. Yeah. So, anyway. We opened up a few weeks ago, but I kind of consider it a soft-launch, I guess? Just getting used to the run of the place and settling the team in. Nialler has been doing a bang-up job with the basics, but he’s no chef. Not yet anyway. I know he’ll be brilliant eventually, just needs a mentor.” Harry says as wiggles his eyebrows, a sly smirk brimming at the side of his mouth.

“Right. I see how it is eh?” Louis says, wiggling his own eyebrows and joining Harry in a smirk. “So we’re starting with a blank slate from a menu perspective then?”

“Yup. It’ll be an adventure.”

“Ah yes….I seem to recall you mentioning something about an adventure.” Louis pauses, considering the implications. “I like the sound of that actually. I like the sound of that a lot.”

Harry hums in agreement, sipping his drink and waiting for Louis to continue. A comfortable calm settling over the two men.

Louis considers his next words carefully. How much of his past should he share with this hopeful man in front of him? This man who is patient and makes good, sensible decisions. Who appears to be entrusting Louis with helping him shape and achieve his dream. Did Harry already know about his failure and had chosen him anyway? Prepared to give him another shot at the career he held so dear?

Louis wants a fresh start, away from the failures of his past, but sitting here in this beautiful restaurant with this endearing man looking right into his soul he decides that he doesn’t want to lie or hide. If he is ever going to move on from his past he needs to embrace it. And so Louis dives in head first.

“My previous jobs have been nothing like this if I’m being honest. Everything has always been predetermined. Always someone else's dream, their vision.” He starts tentatively, not looking up at Harry and focusing instead on the cup, spinning it gently in its saucer.

“I mean I had input on the menus, sure, but always within fairly strict guidelines. Until Verdu of course. That was different.” Louis trails off.

Raising his tea cup to his lips and braving a look at Harry whose emerald green eyes have locked onto his own and are staring back at him with nothing but kindness. He inhales sharply and his hand shakes as he places his tea cup back down on the saucer.

Louis is about to continue when he feels Harry’s warm hand softly pressing on top of his own, steadying him and sending a calming sensation throughout his body.

“Hey.” Harry breathes out. “It’s okay you know. We all learn from our experiences and are better for them. They all add up to make us who we are.”

Louis looks at their hands as Harry starts to rub circles on Louis knuckle with his thumb before continuing.

“And anyways, without that, you wouldn't be here now right? So from a purely selfish point of view, I’m glad that your past happened because it has led you to us.” Harry says and squeezes Louis’ hand.

Louis looks up and sees Harry smiling back at him. It’s contagious and he can’t help but smile shyly in return. So Harry knows. He knows and he hired him anyway. He knows that Louis had been responsible for the near destruction of one of the top restaurants in London. That his arrogance and pigheadedness had lost people their jobs and ruined the reputations of many more. People who had put their faith in him and who he had assured he wouldn't disappoint.

Now sitting across from this wide-eyed, kind, hopeful man, looking at him so earnestly, he is faced with another opportunity to fail and to bring others down with him. But this time it feels different. His experience has taught him humility and the value of collaboration. He isn’t in this alone and he will never again blindly ignore those around him.

He wonders who this guy really is and what he could possibly have done to deserve having him appear in his life at his darkest time? But he knows in that moment that he won’t let him down. Can’t let him down.

“Thanks Harry. Yeah. You’re right. I’m glad I’m here. I think this is going to be amazing.”

“It is Lou, I promise.” The nickname rolling gently off his tongue. “This is going to be the best adventure of our lives. Just you wait and see.”

And with that Harry stands up straight, removes his hand from Louis’ and turns towards the sound of the bell on the door as it swings open.

Here we go Louis thinks. Let the adventure begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx


	2. Let The Adventure Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis observes the restaurant and gives his feedback on how to make some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to follow this little story - hope you're enjoying it!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

Louis lets the evening unfold around him. Spending most of it in the kitchen with Niall, observing and sorting through the freezer, fridges and stores. He goes through the menu, limited as it is, and retraces the ordering behaviours of the customers over the last couple of weeks.

Setting himself up at a quiet table in the corner, he spends some time on Harry’s laptop, going through their suppliers list and doing reconnaissance on the surrounding restaurants and the Sydney market in general.

It’s a different world to the one he left behind in London, but food is food, he just needs to work out the right approach. What are people looking for? What are their price points? What type of dishes will blend and enhance the atmosphere Harry is trying to create? What will make their restaurant offering stand out and attract the customer base they need to succeed?

He makes notes, scribbling down thoughts and ideas, trying to divest himself of the influences he had in London. This is a fresh start and he wants to make the most of it. He tries to focus on interpreting Harry’s vision, taking cues from the ambience surrounding him, in the restaurant itself, and also from the broader environment and culture he finds himself now immersed in.

He watches Harry interact with the customers. It’s fascinating. He’s warm and welcoming, friendly and familiar; completely at ease and making his customers feel the same.

The customers themselves are an interesting study. A family of five, mother and father, and three girls, two in school uniforms and one younger. They talk amongst themselves, sharing their days, packing up their books and devices when their meals arrives. Quality time being enjoyed and in the relaxed space with Harry happily crouching down to see what the littlest girl has drawn on her iPad. 

At another table sits a professional couple, probably in their forties, who Harry welcomes with warm embraces and joins them to share a glass of wine. Laughing and regaling stories with each other.

A group of six friends, four girls and two guys all in their early twenties, Louis guesses. Chatting excitedly and happily as each new friend arrives at their table. A birthday cupcake brought out from the kitchen at the end of their meal accompanied by a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday, with Harry leading them in song.

An older man, perhaps around 60, sits on his own, sipping on a coffee and reading from a book while he awaits his meal. Harry is attentive to him, but not smothering. The man seemingly happily engrossed in his book.

Two women in their thirties, sit at the bar for a glass of wine, snacking on a share plate of dips and tortilla chips, shamelessly flirting with Harry which he returns enthusiastically, playing along with their banter.

Amy and Harry work well together, no customer needing to look around for service at any stage. She’s certainly an asset and one they would do well to hold to on.

Niall is doing a bang up job of getting the meals out in a timely manner, and he and Liam are like a well oiled machine. The laughter and friendly jibes keep them both on their toes, including Amy and Harry in their banter as they drift in and out of the kitchen.

Louis has seen many kitchens where the staff have a definite hierarchy. The chefs rarely speaking civilly to those under them. Louis is embarrassed to acknowledge that he has been guilty of that far too many times.

The entire operation is impressive and relaxing and Louis finds that he spends most of the evening with a smile on his face. Any trepidation he had about coming here and joining the team rapidly fading out to nothing.

But it’s Harry he has trouble taking his eyes off. He’s truly a breed above. He’s enigmatic. Professional and casual at the same time. He puts people at ease and can interact at any level. His ability to read the room, and the individuals within it is truly something magical.

As the evening winds down, he finds himself standing at the end of the bar, watching as Harry flits around cleaning up and busying himself with other end of service tasks. Amy is clearing the used tables of their tablecloths and settings and the music from the kitchen has been turned up and filters out onto the dining area.

Service ends at 9:30pm, a little earlier than what Louis is accustomed to, but in keeping with the clientele and their current patronage.

Once clean up has finished, Harry gathers them all at the bar for a drink and to review Louis’ observations.

“So Louis. What’s the verdict?” Harry asks as he passes out beers to the team.

Louis gathers his thoughts and considers how to start. “Well. I think you guys have got something really special here.” Louis says and looks up to see Harry smiling proudly. “The ambience is excellent and the service is on point. The kitchen flows well, and you all work successfully as a team.”

“Go team!” Liam says and the four of them join in a group fist bump, which is clearly a practiced routine.

“What do you think in terms of a menu?” Harry says before taking a swing of his beer. “Any grand ideas?”

“I’ve got a lot of ideas running through my head which I’d like to gather together a bit more, and do some more research before I pitch it for you all.”

“Sounds like a solid plan mate.” Niall says nodding his head.

“There’s clearly a market for what you have now,” Louis says, “but not a big market. If we want to step this up a notch, and increase turnover, we need to offer something more. Something different, but not too ambitious, certainly not at first.”

“So you’re thinking a gradual change, increasing the offering, but not doing a full relaunch.” Harry says, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Yeah exactly. We don’t want to ostracize the current customer base. We want to use them as both a springboard and a sounding board. We can be guided by them to a degree.” Louis says, happy that he’s conveying his idea clearly and that it seems to be resonating with them all.

“We can start adding some more variety to the menu, and keep it relatively simple for a while, stay with the favorites, but change them up a bit, as well as expanding the main menu gradually.” Louis says confidently.

“Yeah, I can see that working really well actually. What others ideas have you got?” Harry says, clearly keen for more.

Ok then. “I’d like to start by adding some more share plates, focus in on the bar and front garden for the younger crowd who are likely to come by for drinks after work.” Louis says and decides to chance a bit more.

“I think, one of the key ingredients to success for Clouds is actually going to be you Harry. The way you worked the room and had everyone eating out of the palm of your hand is something unquantifiable. Those two ladies you had at the bar tonight were hanging off every word you spoke, so the more we can enhance that atmosphere, the more paying customers were going to get through the door.”

They all laugh at that, Harry visibly blushing.

“What sort of liquor licence do you have here?” Louis says, directing his question to Harry.

“Um. I’ve got an on-premise license. So we can sell alcohol with food.”

“Great. That’s really good. So I’d like to start by increasing the share plate menu and also creating a separate standalone bar menu as well, which will hopefully attract more younger patrons. Those types of dishes have a high margin and we can get really creative with them without impacting our main menu. For the most part, the components can usually be prepared in advance, and even entire plates.” Louis says enthusiasm growing in his voice.

Amy pipes up then. “I like that. There really aren’t many good bars around here to be honest. Mostly pubs, which can get pretty dodgy.”

“We could even look at pairing drinks with food, as a complete experience yeah?” Liam adds.

“That’s a great idea mate. I like the way you guys are thinking.” Louis says encouragingly. Bolstered by the feedback, Louis continues. “So you’ve already naturally got four distinct sections. The garden, the verandah, the dining room, and the courtyard. I think we could be smart about how we use those spaces.”

“Yeah, yeah, I see where you’re going with this.” Harry says, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “Almost like using each space for a different type of experience.”

Niall chimes in then. “Yeah, like the garden and verandah, more for the bar food and drinks, and the dining room for full meals.”

“And the courtyard for for more intimate, romantic meals.” Amy adds excitedly.

“Yes! That’s it.” Louis loves that they’re all on the same page.

“And we can adjust the seating and style slightly out front so people get a sense of what the space is for.” Harry says, really getting onboard with the idea.

“It will be up to you two,” Louis says pointing at Harry and Amy, “to read the customers and understand their needs as well as upselling the menu to translate bar menu customers into full dining customers.”

“That, I can do.” Amy says confidently. “And more booze too. We make a shit tonne out of that, and I reckon with the right environment we could be raking it in there.”

“So. Next steps then chef?” Harry says to Louis, placing both hands on the bar, and leaning forward with a smile.

“Well. Now that you’re all onboard, I’ll start to draw up complete plan, but initially, I’d like to take a look at making some changes to the kitchen flow, to segregate the areas into purposeful workstations. It’ll make us easier for prep and service. I also have some ideas for basic bar menu items but will need to look further at our suppliers and see what they have and what we will need to source from elsewhere. Then I’d like to make a few minor adjustments to the current menu items, adding a bit more flare.”

“If you can add flare to lamb shanks mate, you’ll be doing well.” Niall says, with a chuckle.

“Oh don’t worry Niall, there’s plenty of flare to be had with the old lamb shanks.” Louis says with a wink. “There are also a few easy dishes that can be included without too much trouble that will expand the menu considerably, but still using the stores we currently stock so we’re not at risk of increased wastage. And finally, we need to offer some desert options, nothing too complicated, and we can buy most of it in at first, but it’s important to round the menu out.” Louis pauses, hoping that he hasn’t overstepped.

Harry lifts his beer. “To the new Clouds On Curtis. Let’s do this!”

They all raise their beers, clinking the necks together and shouting in unison. “The the new Clouds On Curtis!”

Harry swallows a gulp of beer but doesn’t take his eyes off Louis. It makes Louis feel hot under his gaze. As they lower their bottles, Harry mouths a silent thank you and Louis can’t help but preen at his response, returning a look that he hopes conveys his own thanks.

He hadn’t expected this. Any of it. To be honest, he hadn’t really known what to expect. But he feels welcomed and worthwhile and as though he has a real opportunity here to be part of something special. He knows it’s going to be a lot of work, and things might not always go according to plan, but it’s a chance at a new start and he can’t wait.

“Right. Time to go guys. Tomorrow is a new day!” Harry says as gathers up their empty beer bottles.

Liam, Niall and Amy grab their things and head out the door with happy hugs and see-you-tomorrow’s. So much hugging, Louis could get used to this.

He’s about to head out the door when Harry speaks. “Fancy a cuppa before you hit the road?”

Louis spins around. He could do with a cuppa actually and maybe some more time with Harry, purely professionally of course, he assures himself. “Yeah, sure, that’d be lovely.”

Harry smiles. “Can you flick the outside lights off for me on your way.” Harry asks and points to the switch panel near the front door.

Louis turns them off and makes his way back over, leaning on the bar as Harry works to prepare their tea.

Harry is humming to himself as he places the items on a tray and fills a pot with boiling water and two tea bags.

“Let’s have these out in the courtyard yeah?” Harry says and picks up the tray, motioning towards the French doors.

“Sounds nice, yeah.” Louis says as he follows Harry through the dining room.

The courtyard is still lit up with soft fairy lights and a golden hue emanates from the water feature on the wall.

They pull out chairs at one of the small tables near the water and settle in as Harry pours their tea.

“So. I just wanted to chat to you without the others around.” Harry says and Louis looks up at him, slightly concerned. Perhaps his ideas hadn’t been as well received as he thought.

Obviously recognising the concern on Louis’ Face, Harry quickly clarifies. “Oh shit. No. No, it was great. Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. Everything you said was perfect. I just wanted to have time to go into it a bit more in depth. I’ve been going over this all in my head for so long, it’s refreshing to get a different perspective on it, from someone like you. You know. Someone who has been there and done this all before.”

“Well, I can’t say I’ve done this exactly, but yeah, I appreciate the trust you’re placing in me. You've got such a good thing here Harry, with so much potential, I’m just happy to be a part of it.”

Harry chuckles. “There’s really no need to be so modest Louis. The things you identified after only a few hours were like revelations. My thoughts and ideas had been so jumbled, whereas yours are all workable and realistic. I just love that you can see what we’ve got going on here.”

Harry pauses to sip his tea, brows furrowed slightly. “I mean, the team were very supportive and had some good ideas too, of course, but it was a bit of the blind leading the blind, except with loads of enthusiasm.” Harry laughs that little self-deprecating laugh again, which Louis finds endlessly endearing. “I just couldn’t decide on a way forward, you know? It was like I had worked out how the dress the stage, but not what play we were putting on and they were all looking to me for the answers.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” And Louis does get it, it can be overwhelming, particularly when you have people looking to you for direction. “Look, it can be hard, I really do understand. But honestly, if you hadn’t dressed the stage for me, if you hadn’t created this amazing atmosphere, and filled it with a great cast, then I couldn’t have even hoped to know what play to put on.”

Harry chuckles. “It might come across as a bit presumptuous… but I think we’re going to make a great team Louis. I’m so happy you’re here and you fit so well into our little family.” Harry says with a relieved sigh.

Louis knows what he’s thinking, can read it easily. “You were worried I was going to be some knob head who would come in and want to change everything right? Fire the staff and turn it into some poncy, stuck up, a la carte place where even you wouldn’t feel comfortable coming to eat, right?”

Harry startles, brows smoothing and a shy smile spreading across his face. “Yeah. A bit? Sorry. I know that’s unreasonable of me, but this place is special to me and I just wanna get it right.”

“I completely understand. Trust me. I’m just glad you decided to take a chance on me. Most wouldn’t.” Louis still isn’t sure how far he should go, delving into his past mistakes, but he wants this be a two way street and Harry has already shared some of his insecurities, so he keeps going. “Actually, no one would.”

“Yeah. I heard about… I mean, I’m sure you don’t want to talk about it, and it doesn’t matter, for this, for us.” Harry says as he gestures around at the courtyard. “Just. I believe everyone deserves a second chance.”

Louis breathes out in relief. “Thanks Harry. It means a lot. This opportunity, and being accepted into the team. I don’t really mind talking about what happened, and you should know what you’re taking on, so never be afraid to ask.” 

“Ok. Deal. So. A new bar menu eh? I like the sound of that. What did you have in mind?”

Louis gets out his notes and starts going through some of his ideas. From new share plate ideas for two with a distinctly Australian theme, to larger group platters with Asian influences, and Greek inspired desert sample boards; really embracing the multicultural flavour of the area. Harry loves it. They talk about the possibilities and limits and find that they are on the same page with pretty much everything.

They had moved on from their cups of tea to a bottle of red part way through the desert conversation, and are now cracking open a second bottle from Harry’s personal store.

“So where are you living Louis?” Harry asks as he pours them each another glass of red. The water feature bubbles away in the background, providing a soothing soundtrack to their evening.

“I’ve rented a serviced apartment not far from here actually. Lovely views of the harbour, but it’s not particularly homey. Could do with your decorative touch to be honest. It’s so peaceful out here Harry.”

“Thanks. Yeah. I had a real sense of what I wanted it to feel like, moreso than the specific items I wanted to include.”

“Well it works. I could stay out here all night. Just grab a few cushions and curl up in the corner.” Louis says as he looks intently at Harry. The light emanating up from the base of the water feature flickering across his sharp jawline.

“Might be a bit uncomfortable don’t you think?  
Although I will admit, the water is relaxing me so much I might nod off any second.” Harry says sleepily.

“You sure it’s not the wine and company making you head off to snoozeville?” Louis says with a wry smile playing at his lips.

“Nah. Definitely not the company. Haven’t had such a nice night in as long as I can remember. Your quote a nice fellow Louis.”

“A nice fellow huh? Don’t think anyone has ever called me that before. But I’ll take it.” Louis says, smiling cheekily.

Harry blushes and collects himself, clearly aware that he may have ventures into dangerous waters. Louis considers saving him and then decides to let it ride a bit longer. Harry’s awfully cute like this.

“I mean. I just. It’s...” Harry stammers.

“Yes?” Louis says drawing out the vowel for dramatic effect.

Harry looks up and catches on. “Oh. I see how it is. Mr Wordly Chef. Right then. Well I’ll remember that.” Harry says chuckling.

They finish their second bottle of wine and the conversation is flowing so easily that Louis doesn’t realize how late it is until a yawn surprises him mid-sentence.

“Am I boring you?” Harry says with a smirk.

“Shit. Sorry. Just the jet lag I’d reckon. Or the fact that it’s..” Louis checks his phone, “what the hell? How is it 2am?!”

Harry checks his own phone in disbelief. “Oh god. I’m sorry. I can rattle on and on if no one stops me. Maybe we’d better call it a night?”

“Yeah. Actually, there’s a lot of work I had planned for tomorrow and that’s not gonna go so well if I can’t drag my lazy arse out of bed.”

Harry stands and stretches his arms above his head, cracking his back in the process. Louis watches as he elongates his torso and has to look away in fear of coming off like a creep.

Louis busies himself with loading up the tray with their cups and glasses as Harry goes about turning off the water feature and courtyard lights, closing the French doors behind them as Louis places the tray on the bar.

“Just leave that and I’ll fix it up before I head upstairs.” Harry says softly, as though he doesn’t want to disturb the mood that is swirling around them.

Louis grabs his keys off the bar and heads over to the door with Harry following behind.

Louis reaches the door and turns around. “So. Thanks for tonight. And for the whole evening actually. I’m so happy to be here Harry.”  
He’s met with a wall of Harry enveloping him into a welcoming hug. He really is a hugger then.

“Thank you Louis.” Harry says, low and deep and slightly muffled by Louis’ shoulder where Harry has decided to bury his face. “I’m so happy you’re happy and that you’ve joined our family, I think we’re gonna do great things. I can feel it.”

Harry is so soft and warm and Louis feels like he could easily get lost in his embrace. He hugs him back and rubs one hand up and down Harry’s back. His back is smooth and broad and his smell, god, his smell is like a drug. He lets himself breath it in on the next inhale and he is addicted. Wine and cinnamon, and a touch of earthiness. It grounds Louis. He could stay here forever.

He senses Harry taking a deep breath, and is he… smelling him? Well, he guesses that’s only fair considering he just did the same thing.

“Thank you Harry.”

“Thank you Louis.”

Louis knows this hug has gone on for far too long for it to be deemed acceptable for two people who met only eight hours earlier, but he’s having trouble caring. Harry is moving one hand up and down Louis’ back and with the other, pressing firmly into his shoulder blade holding him in place against his chest. Louis needs to break away before he decides to never leave.

“I should go.” Louis says, even though every molecule in his body is screaming for him to stay there a little longer, breath him in again and again until he is filled to overflowing with everything that is Harry.

Thankfully, Harry acquiesces and gives one final tight squeeze before releasing him, one hand coming around to rest on Louis’ bicep before gently caressing down his forearm to his wrist and fingers, and finally gripping his hand.

“Thanks again Louis.” Harry says, deep green eyes practically boring a hole into Louis’ soul.

Louis squeezes his hand tightly and smiles. “Let the adventure begin, right?”

Harry chuckles, as Louis releases Harry’s hand and opens the door, stepping out onto the verandah.

“Yeah absolutely. Let the adventure begin.” Harry says with a wide smile as Louis walks down the steps, out through the garden and into the night.


End file.
